Hero Strategy: Char
" ---- Plasma Tempest from Cryos. ]] Char, the Blazing Inferno, is the last Plasma character made available to the player, as well as the last character to be revealed prior to the game's release. Char is a ranged Plasma Tempest who specializes is pyrokinetic attacks, literally making his enemies spontaneously combust. General Information Char is one of the 5 heroes who has all 4 variants unlocked at the same level (Crogenitor Level 30 in this case). Char is a very unique hero and a very unusual Tempest-Class Hero due to his Basic Attack called Ignite. Char's gameplay is very different than that of other Tempests. First of all his Basic Attack can hit anywhere on the screen even if divided by some obstacle or empty space between which can't be passed even by Jinx or Tork, whose Basic Attacks lob a projectile instead of shooting one. The problem with it is being unable to kill any Darkspore that are off-screen, which is a small liability. Fortunately Char's Pet shoots flaming projectiles, making it able to target off-screen enemies. Char's Passive, Concussive Orbit, makes him a lot more durable and adds on his survivability, because it will stun enemies that are in melee range. Char, like all the other Tempests, is based on Energy Damage so all Darkspore with the Reflective affix will be a major pain for Char, so the best decision against such enemies would be to switch out Char for a Hero who deals Physical Damage. When it comes to choosing Squad-mates for Char some of the best choices would be Viper and Andromeda. Viper's Thornado will deal additional damage and DoT, if combined with Fiery Eruption. On the other hand, Repulsion Sphere will give Char more space, and most of all, give time for his Passive to recharge before using it again. Not just that, Char can (very shortly) become a repelling shield, deflecting all projectiles back at the attacker. : Base Stats & Unlock Levels : Abilities : ''' '- Basic Attack: "Ignite" Range: ?? Cooldown: ?? Cast Type: Instant : ''"Causes the air to spontaneously combust at the target point, dealing '''5-10' energy damage to a single enemy."'' A good sniping ability, Ignite can instantly damage a single target, regardless of any obstacles. Good against enemies like Polaris (and for the same reason The Corruptor), because of the Black Holes that he summons. Unlike projectiles, this attack can't get sucked into them. Also good against Sinkholes, because of the Gravity Well they channel around themselves. Also effective in PvP, if you are in the lower side of the arena. You can fire at your opponent, and they won't know where they're being attacked from. : ''' '- Unique Ability: "Elemental Guardian" Cooldown: ?? Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? : ''"Summons a pet with a ranged plasma attack that deals '''5-9/6-10/X-X/X-X' energy damage. While it's alive, this ability costs only XX power and will enrage the pet, increasing its damage by 50% and giving it a damaging fire aura for 15 seconds. The pet lives for 5''' minutes and its stats are based on Char's stats (with a bonus to Resist Rating)."'' Arguably the most useful Pet in Darkspore, the Elemental Guardian is able to provide much more support that Sage's Dendrones, and has more survivability than the Savage Ally. This is simply due to the fact that it is ranged, allowing it to stay out of range from many enemies. When buffed, it gains a precautionary Wreath of Fire, giving it a way to quickly weaken enemies that get too close. Elemental Guardian should be used at all times. Keep your Power Supplies high, so that you can summon it whenever necessary, and Buff it while it is alive. Stats that increase the damage and health of Pets should be used whenever they are not a hindrance, and Focus on Char's Mind, so the pet can do more damage. The only thing one should watch out for when using Elemental Guardian is the buff's countdown, as the pet is actually timed, like Zrin's Pain Hounds. : '- Squad Ability: "Fiery Eruption" Range: ?? Cooldown: ?? Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? :"Causes the targeted area to erupt in flames, dealing XX-XX energy damage immediately and then 7/8/X/X energy damage per second for 3''' seconds. All enemies in the area have incoming healing reduced by '''50%."'' Fiery Eruption is very similar to Sage's Strangling Briars, except it inflicts Reduced Healing instead of Slows, and has an explosion at the beginning. It's very effective in PvE against pesky healing enemies like Menace Weeds, Mending Tanglids, Omicrons and their healing drones, and Regenerative Elites. Also in PvP, not only it will reduce your opponent's incoming healing from abilities like Meditron's Reconstruct or Sage's Tree of Life, but also the gradual healing that automatically happens in PvP. With Skar's Shadow Cloak, it will deal very high periodic Critical Damage, making it even more effective. Maser Tanks aren't the best enemies to use Fiery Eruption on, mainly because they can simply cleanse all debuffs from themselves and those around them. Char can use Sage's Strangling Briars to add additional damage, and keep enemies inside the Eruption longer. This allows for simultaneous Physical and Energy Damage, guaranteeing that all but Shifted enemies take some form of damage. A bit of trivia is that before patch 5.3.0.103, there was a totally different ability called Plasma Spray, which functioned like the Pyro's fire breath. : Modifiers * Char's Fiery Eruption: Deals Physical instead of Energy Damage. (Rygia's Affix) * Char's Fiery Eruption: Burns enemies in initial blast. (??'s Affix) : ''' '- Passive: "Concussive Orbit" : ''"Volatile rocks swirl around Char. After building up for '''10' seconds, will explode once an enemy approaches, stunning all nearby enemies for 2''' seconds and dealing '''XX-XX energy damage to each one."'' A very good ability, when Char's defenses get penetrated. Concussive Orbit allows Char to stun enemies that get close to him, giving him the time to run away and fire Ignite ''from a safe distance. With Vex as a squad-mate, Char can employ an unusual tactic, teleporting in, dealing damage with the teleport, while simultaneously dealing damage with his Passive, then escaping while the enemies are stunned. Perhaps not the most effective strategy, but food for thought. : Variants : - Alpha: "Meteor Strike" Range: ?? Cooldown: ?? Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? : ''"Calls down a meteor at the targeted point. Any enemies within '''3'm of the impact take 20-31 physical damage and are stunned for 3''' seconds."'' An effective targeted Stun, Meteor Strike can be used to keep enemies in an area still, so that they can't move out of the way of Char's (or allies') attacks. A simple strategy is to use Meteor Strike on a group of enemies, then place Fiery Eruption ''at that same point. Enemies will be forced to take more damage, instead of escaping its AoE. This variant of Char, along with Char Gamma, is very well equipped to taking down some of the most annoying enemies in the game, that is Suppression Mechanoids. Just fire ''Meteor Strike, then pin down the Mechanoid with Fiery Eruption. : '- Beta: "Flame Surge" Range: ?? Cooldown: ?? Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? : ''"Launches a wave of flames that starts out narrow but spreads to '''16'm wide, dealing 28-37 energy damage to each enemy it touches."'' One of the favorite variant abilities of any Plasma hero, Flame Surge can deal a decent amount of damage to enemies in a frontal cone, and is the largest AoE of the Plasma variant abilities (actually, it's the largest AoE in the entire game). If you use Skar's Shadow Cloak, Flame Surge can quickly deal a lot of Critical Damage to a large number of enemies, this being very useful against annoying resurrecting enemies like Animi . Since this counts as a projectile, it benefits from projectile speed/damage modifiers. So in Co-Op play, if Char Beta is in a team with Andromeda, the flame-cone will travel even faster and deal'' ''more damage. : - Gamma: "Webbed Lightning" Cooldown: ?? Cast Type: Channeled Power Cost: ?? : "After concentrating for '''1' second, 12 streams of lightning burst out in all directions, dealing XX-XX energy damage to enemies and shocking them for 3''' seconds."'' A good AoE, Webbed Lighting can easily deal lots of damage in an area, with any enemies that aren't killed being Shocked. Although it isn't mentioned in the tooltip, the projectiles pierce enemies. At close range, almost all enemies will be damaged, but the further away the enemies are the less likely they will be hit by projectiles. The reason why is because unlike a regular AoE, it shoots projectiles outwards, meaning that they will spread out. Some enemies may simply be in between the projectiles instead of in front of them. Leading with Arborus' Arboreal Might will cause it to deal even more damage, and instantly refreshing the Enrage's duration if any enemies are killed nearby. The same as Char Beta, being in a Co-Op team with Andromeda, the projectiles will travel even faster and deal more damage. : - Delta: "Electron Sphere" Range: ?? Cooldown: ?? Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? : ''"Launches a sphere of heated plasma that zaps nearby enemies with lightning for '''XX-XX energy damage. If the sphere hits a target, it will explode, dealing XX-XX energy damage to all enemies within 4'm." Electron Sphere ''is an unusual ability, which most players prefer to distance themselves from. That is not to say that it is without its uses. Best fired at tight groups of Darkspore, it can hit several enemies with its lightning, then explode dealing damage to all of them. This variant appreciates stats that improve AoEs. It also is one of the few instances where ''Projectile Speed ''should be avoided, as the longer the ''Electron Sphere travels, the more likely it is to zap enemies close to it. : Recommended Stats : ''See Character Abilities & Stats For More Information'' Equip like any other Tempest, focus on Mind, Power, Health and Resist Rating. Since Char is all about Energy Damage and Damage over Time (unlike a few other Tempests) Char should focus on the damage dealt, making him very similar to a Ravager. However, note that Char has to be durable, so a few other twitches to him aren't painful at all. '''NOTE: Not all of these stats are necessary, but are things to keep an eye out for. Also, these stats mainly apply to just Char and his abilities, not any other squad abilities. : +xx% Damage for Plasma Attacks : '-xx% Damage from Plasma Attacks' Because of the Same Genesis Vulnerability : +xx% Cooldown Reduction All Abilities : +xx% Attack Speed Cap is 150% (2.5x) : +xx% Movement Speed : +xx% Projectile Speed “Elemental Guardian” unique ability projectiles, “Concussive Orbit” passive ability orbit speed?, Char Alpha’s “Meteor Strike”, Char Beta’s “Flame Surge”, Char Gamma’s “Webbed Lightning”, Char Delta’s “Electron Sphere”?, "Elemental Guardian"'s projectiles. : +xx% Channeling Speed Char Gamma’s “Webbed Lightning”. : +xx% Area Effect Damage “Fiery Eruption” squad ability, “Concussive Orbit” passive ability, Char Alpha’s “Meteor Strike”, Char Beta’s “Flame Surge”, Char Gamma’s “Webbed Lightning”, Char Delta’s “Electron Sphere”. : +xx% Area Effect Radius “Fiery Eruption” squad ability, “Concussive Orbit” passive ability, Char Alpha’s “Meteor Strike”, Char Beta’s “Flame Surge”, Char Gamma’s “Webbed Lightning”?, Char Delta’s “Electron Sphere”. : +xx% Area Effect Duration. '“Fiery Eruption” squad ability, Char Alpha’s “Meteor Strike”? (stun), Char Gamma’s “Webbed Lightning”? (shock). : '+xx% Increased Range All Abilities that have Ranges : +xx% Power Leech : +xx% Health Leech : +xx Weapon Max Damage (and/or) +xx% Weapon Max Damage “Ignite” basic attack : +xx Weapon Min Damage (and/or) +xx% Weapon Min Damage “Ignite” basic attack : +xx Physical Damage (and/or) +xx% Physical Damage “Fiery Eruption” with Physical damage modifier, Char Alpha’s “Meteor Strike”. : +xx Energy Damage (and/or) +xx% Energy Damage “Ignite” basic attack, “Elemental Guardian” unique ability, “Fiery Eruption” squad ability, “Concussive Orbit” passive ability, Char Beta’s “Flame Surge”, Char Gamma’s “Webbed Lightning”, Char Delta’s “Electron Sphere”. : +xx% Periodic Damage “Fiery Eruption” squad ability, also the Burn inflicted with one of the modifiers. : +xx% Pet Damage “Elemental Guardian” unique ability. : +xx% Pet Health “Elemental Guardian” unique ability. : +xx% Duration of Harmful Statuses Inflicted “Fiery Eruption” (reduced healing) & (Burn w/ certain modifier), “Concussive Orbit” passive ability (stun), Char Alpha’s “Meteor Strike” (stun), Char Gamma’s “Webbed Lightning” (shock). : +xx% Duration of Helpful Statuses Applied “Elemental Guardian” (its duration, and its enrage & fire-aura). : Immune to being (debuff type) by Darkspore (fully optional but helpful) : Squad Ability Modifiers (optional but sometimes helpful) :: Char's Fiery Eruption: Deals Physical instead of Energy Damage. :: Char's Fiery Eruption: Burns enemies in initial blast. : Any sorts of Boons from certain Loot (optional but helpful) : Was this Helpful? How Helpful Was This? On a scale of 0 to 10. (0 being Worst and 10 being Best) 10 (ten) 9 (nine) 8 (eight) 7 (seven) 6 (six) 5 (five) 4 (four) 3 (three) 2 (two) 1 (one) 0 (zero) : Category:Plasma Category:Hero Strategy Category:Heroes Category:Darkspore Gameplay Category:Tempests Category:Darkspore